Annabeth's Nightmare
by Radentor
Summary: A short story about a recurring nightmare that torments Annabeth. What if things had gone differently? Percabeth


Annabeth stood, transfixed by the horror of the scene. She was dreaming, yet it was frighteningly vivid and life-like. Manhattan was in flames. The slain and mutilated corpses of her fellow camp mates, and a many mortals, littered the streets surrounding the Empire State Building. And there, gazing at the flames was a dark figure. Annabeth knew what was coming in the dream and it frightened her. She knew who the figure was. Even so, her feet brought her unwillingly closer to the figure. She would recognize the frame and build of this person anywhere. It was Percy, dressed in his orange Camp Half-Blood shirt and jeans. His sword arm hung limp at his side, the tip of Riptide dripping with some dark liquid. He stood, enraptured by the burning husk of the Empire State Building. He held himself upright and tall, surveying the scene with authority and majesty. His head was held high and he was turned away from Annabeth. She heard herself speak, wishing she could will her dream-self to run or creep away or something. Even if she could just cringe and close her eyes…

"Percy?"

The figure's sword was suddenly at the ready. It turned about, just enough so that Annabeth could see his face, cast in shadow and obscured partway. It was contorted with a look of disgust and dislike. When he saw Annabeth however, it changed to an evil grin. His eyes, instead of being bright green, were golden and seemed to glow even with the bright flames burning in front of him. He spoke, but it seemed to be two people speaking at once. One voice was Percy's, but the other was deeper, like a blade being scraped over a jagged rock. Percy turned around a bit more and Annabeth wanted to wake up, as she had before when she had the nightmare. No such luck was available to her.

"Annabeth, we have waited for you. You are just in time to witness our victory."

Percy turned and pointed Riptide at the sky above the Empire State Building and suddenly Olympus was revealed. There were many loud screams and cries echoing down from the great city. Percy twisted his wrist and with an earth shattering KA-BOOM Olympus was destroyed. The city exploded in a blast of golden flames. Percy laughed maniacally as gods, goddesses, godlings and marble buildings were blown to smithereens and came flying towards the earth with incredible speed. Annabeth wanted to run, to flee, but she was held in place, captive of the nightmares. Miraculously, no falling debris struck her or Percy. He turned about so that he could look at Annabeth again. She was forced to her knees and she felt tears come unbidden from her eyes. She knew this was just a bad dream but it was no use. She simply kneeled there and cried, watching Percy come ever closer, swinging Riptide with pleasant strokes. His grin seemed almost to be perfectly in place. It was similar to a look he wore when he had a good idea for a practical joke. But now it was cruel and victorious instead of mischievous. There was no twinkle of cleverness in his eyes, just a glowing golden glare. He came upon her and lashed out with Riptide. Annabeth screamed.

Suddenly she woke in bed, Percy breathing quietly next to her. He was clearly sleeping. She had tears running from the corners of her eyes and she was covered in a sheen of sweat. She lay back down and cuddled up to Percy, thanking the gods that he was never tempted by the Titan Lord. If Percy had been in Luke's place, the world would have ended, along with the Age of the Gods. She pushed these thoughts from her mind. She had told Percy of the nightmares, back when they had retrieved the Great Prophecy from the Oracle. But still, they tormented her, waking her in the dead of night. She realized with sadness that the nightmares would probably never fade. She threw her arm over Percy's chest and lay across it partially. With a grunt Percy reached up and took Annabeth's hand, muttering something that sounded like 'peanut butter' before drifting back into a deep slumber. Annabeth smiled. Everything would be ok, she had her hero to save her. And after all, a guy that can dream about peanut butter after fighting a full-fledged war complete with monsters was clearly not easily swayed by the forces of evil.


End file.
